Knight in Yellow Armor
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: The gang rescue a girl canary from being a gift and try to help her adjust to the wild of Rio. Will a love blossom between her and Nico? Nico x OC
1. Chapter 1

Many birds were flying to go to the big party called Carnivale, but one green canary was stuck in a cage .This little bird was named Blossom and she wasn`t a pet or a smuggled bird, she was a gift.

Her owner`s dad gave her to his daughter Marisol for her 12th birthday which was a month ago. Blossom has to sing a gently song every time Marisol wakes up and every time she fell asleep. It was amazing that Blossom`s voice was still beautiful.

Marisol was getting ready for Carnivale and Blossom was waiting for her to finish. When Marisol left Blossom opened her cage and flew over to Marisol`s desk and picked up her glittery blue pen. She then flew over to the window and wrote SOS.

Blossom heard Marisol`s dad coming down the hall and she flew back into her cage. While she waited for Marisol`s dad to past her eyelids and she decided to sleep for a while.

"Hey are you awake?" a voice asked.

Blossom woke up and found a toucan in front of her cage.

"AHHHHH" Blossom screamed and fell to the bottom of her cage on her back.

"Raphael you scared her!" a famine voice exclaimed.

"Who are you people?" Blossom asked still dazed from the fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"We`re your heroes" A smug voice said as Blossom stood up and looked outside her cage. There was a toucan, a red crested cardinal, two blue macaws, and a fairly handsome yellow canary wearing a green bottle cap as a hat. She also noticed the moon was out. How long had she been sleeping?

Blossom gave them a confused look until she remembered she had written SOS on the window.

"Okay but how did you get in here? That window is as heavy as a cinder block." Blossom asked while sneaking a quick glance at the window, and sure enough it was closed.

"We came in through the air vent" The male blue macaw answered. "And also why would you want saving from this place? It`s awesome" He added.

Blossom looked at him like he had just grown a second head. She looked around her tiny cage it only had a bowl of water, a bowl of bird seeds, and a swing where she slept. It was not awesome! At all!

"He was a pet before" the yellow canary said when he saw Blossom`s expression, and he spoke in a soft voice that surprised Blossom.

Then the door knob on Marisol`s bedroom door started to rattle.

"Hide!" Blossom whispered quickly and the birds all hid under Marisol`s bed.

Marisol`s dad walked in and he noticed Blossom`s cage was open, he grabbed a lock from his back pocket, placed it on the cage, and walked out of the room.

The birds came out from under the bed and they came up to Blossom`s cage.

"Uh Oh" Rafael mumbled under his breath while examining the lock.

"How are we going to get you out now?" the female blue macaw asked.

"Well, there is a note he wrote the combination on a note in his room" Blossom answered while she jumped on the swing.

"Okay Blu, Jewel, and I will go get the combo" Rafael said. "Pedro and Nico will stay here" He continued.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" Pedro announced and did a playful salute.

Blu, Jewel, and Rafael flew down to the ground and went through the vent the came in through.

"So why are you guys helping exactly?" Blossom asked Nico while Pedro was examining Marisol`s room.

Nico thought for while then just shrugged.

"Well I was the one who thought we should help you out because you looked kinda depressed in this cage" He answered.

"Well you would be depressed if you were a gift too…" Blossom mumbled quietly, but Nico and Pedro both heard.

"WHOA! Rewind! Did you say gift?" Pedro exclaimed from Marisol`s dresser.

"Yea, Marisol`s Dad gave me to her a month ago and I have to sing every time she wakes and every time she falls asleep." Blossom admitted with a sigh and walked to the far side of her cage.

Nico and Blossom were both silent for a moment and Pedro got bored and started to look through Marisol`s jewelry box. Then Rafael, Blu, and Jewel came out, and Rafael was holding a piece a paper in triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

"We got it!" He announced while walking up to the cage.

"Ok the combo is: 12, 22, and 32." Rafael read the piece a paper.

Blu turned the lock to 12, then to 22, and stopped at 32. The cage door swung open and Blossom flew out happily.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" She exclaimed gratefully and gave all of them a bear hug.

"Ok so let's go now" Blu said while he was still flustered that another girl hugged except his mate.

"OK" Blossom said perkily and flew down to the floor where the vent was and walked in followed by the others.

It was late at night when they came out and it seemed that the city itself is asleep.

Rafael, Blu, and Jewel all decided to go home which left Pedro, Nico, and Blossom together.

"Well My brotha and I will be leavin" Pedro announced and Nico nudged him in the side.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Nico asked Blossom.

"No" Blossom answered with a shrug.

"You can stay with us" Nico suggested with a smile.

"Thanks" Blossom said with a smile.

They all flew to Nico and Pedro`s hollow. Blossom fell asleep on a branch outside the hollow.

(The next morning)

"Hey wake up!" Pedro exclaimed loudly making Blossom wake up and fell off the branch into a big flower bush.

"Do you have a mute button?" Blossom asked climbing out of the flower bush.

"No he doesn't" Nico said with a chuckle and then he looked over at Blossom and smiled.

"Nice flower" He commented much to Blossom`s confusion.

Blossom turned around and looked at a drop of dew on a leaf and saw that there was a big pink flower in her head feathers.

"So I want to show you around Rio" Nico said flying down to her.

"Well aren`t you a gentlemen?" Blossom replied with a smile.

"Hey you two ain`t forgetting about Pedro right?" Pedro asked getting the two canary`s attention.

"Corse not" Nico replied smiling at his friend.

Then they all flew away from the hollow. Blossom wasn`t sure where they were going, but she was happy to at least be out of her old cage. Then they landed on a beach with plenty of activity going on.

"Wow this beach is nice" Blossom said while looking at her surroundings.

Nico was about to say something, but he was cut off by a high pitched squeal. He was then tackled by a hummingbird.

"Nico! I haven`t seen you in forever!" The humming bird said in a high pitched voice.

"Molly, you saw me at the Branch last night" Nico said with a sigh.

"Well it felt like forever" Molly replied.

Molly then notice the green canary next to Nico and glared at her.

"Who are you?" Molly asked Blossom while still glaring at her.

"Who am I?" Blossom repeated and then realized that Molly was a fan girl and decided to help Nico out. And the next three shocked Nico and Molly :

"I`m Nico`s girlfriend.


End file.
